Holiday Cheer
by Katraa
Summary: Somehow Sora had convinced Riku into posing as 'Santa' at the mall for the weekend.  All was going horribly until Sora unleashed his teasing powers onto Riku.  Good lords... [riku x sora]


**dedication**: pretty rainbow  
happy, late, birthday! this is your gift! I... didn't mean for it to be M, really, I promise. But it just came that way! Any way, I hope you like it regardless, hunny :D ( different writing style, by the way)

* * *

**Holiday Cheer**

Riku was going to _kill_ Sora when he got a hold of him.

And not just _any_ type of murder. Hah, this murder was _special_. He was going to wring that cheery brunet by his neck, drag him across his bedroom, throw him onto the bed, and strangle him… not in that order… of course.

And _after_ he murdered his best friend he was going to dress the boy's dead corpse in that _wretched_, _overly large, hideous red suit. _Do note the _emphasis_ on the _suit_.

Now, Riku Karada was not a morbid person whatsoever. In fact, he hated the intense horror movies where the main antagonist drills knives and whatnot into the victim's eyes. Oh gods, those things made the teenager shudder (on the inside. He would _never_ admit that to his best friend).

All right, back to the best friend bit. Sora. Sora Kayaki, the joyful, optimistic, and _harebrained_ brunet was Riku Karada's best friend. Since ever. Since diapers. Since the silver-haired teen could even remember, Sora had always been there.

And it was times like these that Riku just _hated_ his best friend. Downright _detested _him. Of course, the internal rage was usually short-lived because Sora always did _something_ random and downright arousing that made Riku's anger turn back into desire. It was a sick cycle and Riku hated to admit that he was lusting after his best friend and-

And not this time! Oh no! Sora was _not_ getting out of this one without punishment!

What was the crime, you might be wondering?

Picture this. Beautiful, athletic Riku Karada, with the flowing silver hair, the ghostly green eyes, the model-skin … in a _Santa suit_. With little _kids_ on his lap. In a _mall_. A _mall_. It was _absurd!_ It was blasphemy!

Now, you may also be wondering how the jovial Sora had convinced his striking, older friend, Riku, to do such a strange thing. Well, Sora had begged, he had pleaded, he had groveled down at Riku's feet. Hell, the brunet had even gone as far as bribing Riku into doing it. Riku didn't fall for any of it. Not even the back massage bribe (though that would have been so damn good… and arousing. _Utterly_ arousing, good lord.).

The thing that made Riku agree to this was his mother's threat. His mother had bluntly told Riku, word for word, "If you don't do this for charity, I _will_ tell Sora that you're crushing on him. Don't think I won't!" And damn, she definitely knew how to black-mail her son. It was times like these that Riku regretted even letting his mother on onto the fact that he was enthralled by his best friend. His mother had _tried_ to help the two get together countless times but the plans always seemed to be thwarted. Sora never did catch on.

And here Riku Karada was, at the ripe age of seventeen, standing in the small, makeshift dressing room in the mall (That really was a janitor's closet…). Riku glowered at his reflection in the mirror. This suit, this red, fluffy Santa Suit made him look like an oversized _cherry_.

"A _damn _attractive cherry, though," Riku said, winking provocatively to himself in the mirror. He had every right to. He was just _gorgeous_…and he was making the best out of a horridly bad situation.

Riku fondled the white, squishy ball at the end of the maroon hat. "This is so retarded," he remarked irritably. Thank heavens Sora was not in the room for he would have been bashed upside the head senseless for using such a term as 'retarded'. Sora _hated_ when Riku did things like that.

"Why doesn't Sora do it?" Riku asked the mirror, fingers jabbing the white ball repeatedly. "I mean, it was his idea. Why doesn't _he_ do it?" Riku sighed in utter defeat as he glanced back at his reflection once more.

"Two days. All I have to do is be Santa for two days," Riku whispered to himself, displaying the numeral two on his fingers. "Two days then I'm back to my normal life and I'll never have to pose as Santa again. Or have little kids on my lap."

Riku sighed, once more, as he tapped the glass in the small closet. "This is gonna just suck," Riku groaned to himself, rubbing his pale face. Damn the white, curly beard. He hated that the most. It was so hideous.

With a third sigh, Riku left the 'changing room' and marched straight out into the mall, hurrying down to where the 'Santa' display was. At least no one could recognize him in this outfit. He'd _surely_ be subject to school-wide humiliation. No child should have to be put through this kind of horror!

Riku pushed past a group of chattering teenagers who in response scoffed at him, snickering all the while. Grumpily, Riku made his way to the display, glowering at the sparkling candy sculptures that lined the perimeter. Damn, was that a _throne_ encased with glitter he saw in the center? Good lord, it _was_. And there was the camera man … and a line of children and… and…

"Oh _fuck_ no," Riku swore under his breath, stopping dead in his tracks.

Fuck no. Hell no. God _fucking_ no. Sora had crossed the line. Ran past the line. _Destroyed_ the line.

Standing there, by the throne, was Sora. Not just Sora but Sora clad in a tight red shirt with green embossing, white gloves…and here was the clincher… he was wearing _tights_. Green tights. And Riku could _see_ the very bottom of Sora's _ass_. Oh god. Oh god this wasn't going well.

Riku felt his throat tighten as his hormones started jumping around his body, making his palms sweater than they already were. It was not until a small child tugged on Riku's red, furry sleeve that he realized he had been standing there, gawking like an idiot, for well over five minutes. Riku was surprised he had not conjured up any _Nc-17_ fantasies in that time.

With a gulp, Riku offered a strained smile at the child, patted her on the head lovingly, and proceeded to meander into the display. Quickly, Riku scuffled onto the large throne-like object, glancing at the line with a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

"Riku!" Sora chimed from his right, grinning eagerly as he placed his hand on the armrest of the throne. "Riku! You look just like Santa in that."

Riku scoffed. "Really?"

"Yep!" Sora said with a sharp nod in agreement. The brunet, who was dressed as an elf to be exact, beamed happily at his best friend. "I'm so glad you're helping! I didn't want to do community work by myself! You're amazing, Riku!" And then Sora hugged him around the shoulders.

"I'll be here all day," Riku mumbled to Sora, gesturing to the ever-growing line of children. "And is this necessary?" Riku concluded, fidgeting in the hug. Physical contact. Big no-no.

"Come on, Riku! Cheer up! You're Santa!" Sora giggled as he poked Riku's nose, removing his arms. "Just think! My best friend is _Santa_. That's awesome!" Sora cooed as he clasped his hands together cheerfully.

"Sure," Riku drawled, rolling his eyes as he fingered his beard. Nope. He was never going to grow one. These things were itchy and they _sucked_. Just no.

"Want me to help you get into the spirit before the kids start piling in?" Sora asked with a sloppy grin, messing with the bell that was around his neck. Sora was wearing a collar? Did elves wear collars? Was Sora just _teasing_ him? That must be it. Elves certainly did not wear collars.

Riku shrugged as he dropped his hand from his beard. "Whatever. Whatever'll make the time go by faster," the silver-haired teen said with an exasperated, overdramatic sigh.

Sora smiled happily and then, without warning, plopped down onto Riku's lap.

Back up.

Sora equaled his best friend.

Sora also equaled his secret crush.

Sora was wearing a tight, tight outfit.

Riku was aroused and dressed as _Santa_.

Sora was now on his lap.

Riku swallowed thickly and eyed the brunet who was squirming a bit, getting comfortable. Riku felt his breath hitch in his throat as Sora childishly looked over his shoulder, stifling a giggle as he swung his legs back and forth over the edge of the chair. "See? This is what all those Santa's do all the time! It's fun, isn't it?"

"Fun indeed," Riku gritted.

Sora equaled pressing his tight ass (literally) onto Riku's groin. That just _demanded_ trouble. Riku gulped again, his breathing escalating. If Sora kept jerking about on his lap, god _knows_ what would occur! This was for charity! Sora sitting on his lap in tights was _not_ in the job description!

"This is so much fun! I haven't done this for _years_!" Sora exclaimed joyfully, commenting on sitting on Santa's lap. Sora squirmed a bit more. "And I-" Sora suddenly stopped talking all together.

"…What were you saying?" Riku wondered, trying to hide his breathless tone. God was he turned on. So damn hot. So damn aroused. If he could get away with it, he would fuck Sora behind the display right now. And it'd be hot. So hot.

Riku then noticed a light blush dancing onto Sora's cheeks. That was when he realized just how _badly_ turned on he was. Oh fuck. "Sorry!" Sora whispered quickly, jumping off Riku's lap and standing nervously in front of him.

Riku cleared his throat and distractedly looked to the side. "Sora… listen I-"

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot about antimony and stuff and I'm sorry!" the brunet squeaked quietly, hoping the children would not notice the frantic conversation. "I'm such a bad friend! I'm so sorry, Riku! I won't tell a soul, promise! Please don't—"

Riku eyed Sora. "When does this thing start?" Riku asked, completely cutting Sora's rant off.

"….Five minutes, why?"

"Good," Riku said, got up, snagged Sora by the wrist, and promptly dragged him to the makeshift dressing word. The brunet squeaked all the way there, a dark red dancing across his face. Riku ignored the sniggers he received and continued dragging Sora towards the closet. Once there, he opened the door, shoved Sora and himself in, and promptly slammed the door shut.

Sora gulped and leaned back against the closed door, eying his friend nervously as Riku ripped his beard and hat off, sliding the large, thick, Santa jacket off, leaving him only wearing a sweat-coated tanktop.

"Sorry," Sora whispered again, his gaze turning downward. "Really, I am. I'm so sorry."

Riku's eyes couldn't help but wander up to the slightly bundling small, dress-like _thing_ Sora was wearing over his tights. And how it almost showed his— "Don't be sorry. I… overreacted."

"I didn't…. er think about your hormones," Sora coughed as the blush remained.

"Well, you sort of practically just gave me a lap dance," Riku explained with a dismal shrug, his body still incredibly turned on as he eyed Sora, resisting the urge to _still_ fuck him into the next century. God damn body.

"Sorry!" Sora squeaked again, _trying_ not to look at the slight bulge in his best friend's pants. It was distracting though. So damn distracting.

"Let's just forget it and make the best out of today," Riku suggested with a weary smile.

"You can't go back with _that_!" Sora argued, pointing at Riku's waist. The brunet then squealed loudly, clasping his hand over his mouth. He did not just point-out Riku's arousal and he did not just let on that he was looking at it. Certainly not. Because best friends don't do that.

"Why?...Do you want me to take care of it?" Riku wondered amusedly. _I'd love to take care of it by fucking it into you…Hormones talking. Again. Damn._

"N-no…" Sora warned with a gulp.

"I mean, I don't want the kids to see…" Riku teasingly, and jokingly, rested his hand below his waistline. "It'll only take two minutes, tops. I work fast."

Sora was now a dark, dark red. "I'm here, though!"

That sounded suggestive. "…Why? Do you want to take care of it for me?" Riku then, still teasingly, mocked a breathy moan.

Sora squeaked. "I meant I'm here! Meaning you shouldn't er…do that stuff with your best friend in the room and stuff…"

"But best friends should understand. I mean, you just have to look away. It's no big deal," Riku explained as he faked another moan.

"R-riku…stop. We should be out at the Santa display…" Sora's eyes watched Riku, completely fascinated by the older boy.

"Come on, _Sora_," Riku said, accenting Sora's name with a hitch in his breath as he by accident, this time, jerked his hand. Damn. Double damn.

Sora shifted, hands lacing in front of his lap.

Riku's eyes darted across the room. "Wait a second," he said, trying to catch his breath. He noticed something different about Sora. "…Did I just turn you on?"

Sora squeaked and turned away slightly, obviously hiding the truth. "N-no!"

"Or did the dance you give me earlier turn you on from the start?" Riku cocked a brow.

"Stop being a jerk, Riku," Sora squeaked as he kept his eyes towards the ground in shame. "Why do you think that I would be turned on by you? You're my best friend. A guy. Isn't that kinda… wrong?"

"No," Riku stated bluntly, and honestly.

"It…isn't?" Sora turned his head around, his gaze meeting Riku's lust-drenched one. The brunet gulped.

"Nope," Riku stated with a smirk and ambled over, trapping Sora between him and the door. What a wonderful place for Sora to be. "Can we skip the formalities and just make out?" Riku suggested, eying the blue-eyed boy in front of him with a lust-dripping look.

Sora swallowed down a lump that had formed. "W-why would we do that?..."

"You're turned on…. I'm turned on….you only get turned on this much when you're attracted to someone… I'm about to lose my mind if I don't touch you… catching on yet?" Riku asked his breath husky and his tone sultry.

Sora squeaked once more, staring wildly at Riku. "Are you implying that I like you?... If this is a trick to humiliate me, it won't work, Riku! I won't let my best friend figure out my deepest secret because he…"

Sora blinked and then paled. Riku smirked. "So…you _are_ turned on, huh? This isn't that awkward, is it?"

"Stop teasing," Sora murmured uncertainly, looking off to the side. "Either you like me or you don't. I don't… mind either way, Riku. Really. I'm fine. I won't be heartbroken, I promise. But can we please just get back to work? I'm sorry this happened, I just wanted to be near you and I took things too far, I'm sorry. I just sort of really like you and you're my best friend so I know you won't hate me for it. But I'm sorry if it bothers you. Really sorry," Sora rambled.

Sora squeaked for the hundredth time when he felt lips on his neck. "What?!" he blurted out, hands pressing back against the door weakly as he felt his knees cave a bit.

"My lord you talk a lot. What are you? Horny or the president?"

Sora moaned quietly when he felt Riku press closer, nearly sending him over the edge from that small, initial brush. "Oh god…you're not joking, are you?" Sora whispered, his nails almost digging back against the door to the closet.

"Fuck no," Riku responded with amusedly, his lips on Sora's neck and his hands on a part of Sora that frankly drove the brunet nuts.

"We'll be….late," Sora warned, his eyes rolling backwards from the hand on his groin. "Maybe… maybe we should uh…"

"I'm not going back into the mall with _this_," Riku pushed closer, making Sora gasp. "So please…shut up, would you? Be a good boy, and I might just keep you off the naughty list… unless you _want_ to be there."

"Are you talking dirty…to me?" Sora whined, a moan entering halfway through.

"Are you being purposely dense?"

Sora moaned again and then full-on kissed Riku. Enough talk. Enough teasing. He needed relief, and by lord, he was going to get it. Even if it cost them their …community service non-paying jobs. And even if it cost refunding them for the … destroyed Santa outfit…


End file.
